Problem: What is the area enclosed by the region defined by the equation $x^2+y^2+6x+8y=0$?
We complete the square on the quadratic in $x$ by adding $(6/2)^2=9$ to both sides, and complete the square on the quadratic in $y$ by adding $(8/2)^2=16$ to both sides. We have the equation  \[(x^2+6x+9)+(y^2+8y+16)=25 \Rightarrow (x+3)^2+(y+4)^2=25\]We see that this is the equation of a circle with center $(-3,-4)$ and radius 5. Thus, the area of the region enclosed by this circle is $\pi \cdot 5^2=\boxed{25\pi}$.